Summer
by StrawHatCerberus
Summary: if you only had the summer to be with a loved one what would you do?  Rated T for things implied.


**Summer**

The sun, the sky, the wind.

Birds chirp and roosters crow on the farmland of my...I mean our new home.

The summer breeze disturbs the trees and rustles the grass, creating ocean waves.

I wish we could stay here forever, but soon our families and our lives will tear us apart.

I've been sitting in my chair on the porch for hours, watching as the morning sun rose high into the sky, until Miss kitty jumped into my lap telling me it's time to get up and feed her.

I picked up my, now empty, coffee mug and headed inside to the kitchen and opened a can of cat food for her, before starting on my own breakfast.

As I let the bacon and eggs fry in the pan I poured coffee into a clean mug and headed back to the bedroom I share with my boyfriend. Boyfriend. It still felt strange to call him that now. It was only months ago that we couldn't stand each other. Even now I can still remember the day when we confessed our true feelings to each other.-'I love you. Ever since we met I have been drawn ever closer to you, I can't control my feelings. I thought I could try but I drove myself insane because all I ever thought about was telling you how I feel and hoping you'd feel the same.' I couldn't believe my ears. He had just voiced everything that I had felt but was always too afraid to say. I didn't know what I was doing, but I cupped his face in my hands and finally kissed the love of my life, the man who had stolen my heart and I couldn't be happier that he did. Pulling away, I finally said what I had wanted to for so long. 'I love you, I always will.'- looking down at him now, he looked like an angel. Lying on his back, his hair spread out around him like a halo, his face turned towards the sun, its rays shimmering on his silvery hair. I kneeled down beside him and kissed his lips that spoke sweet words to me at night. I pulled back a breath width away and watched as multicolored eyes opened and focused on me. "Good morning." He whispered. "Morning" I whispered back. "You should get up now, breakfast is almost ready." I told him. "I don't feel like getting up." He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me on top of him on the bed. We lay together in the quiet, enjoying each other's company while we could. "You know I love you right?" I don't know why I said it but I did. I felt his grip tighten around me and felt him turn his face towards me. "Look at me." I opened my eyes and without him saying a word I knew that he loved me. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but I'd give up everything I own for you Kazuma. I love you too much to go on without you."

"What will happen when summer's over and our families come for us?" I didn't like how the question made me feel, but I needed to know. "When they come I will simply tell them that I refuse to live without you."

"But they'll disown you Nora. You've worked too hard to give up your future. Without them you won't be able to go to that college of yours."

"But I'll have you, and that's all that matters." Nora told me with the most genuine smile that told me he meant it. His words brought tears to my eyes, I knew I was right to give my body and soul to this man. Suddenly our night together came to my mind. - Nora wrapped his arms around me and he leaned down and gave me a kiss so full of passion it sent shivers down my spine. .' Nora' I whispered breathlessly. 'Sshhh' Nora gave me a loving smile and kissed me again. He kissed my cheek, my neck, and he kissed the spot where my heart was pounding so loudly I knew he could hear it. He continued to kiss down my body until he reached my most private of areas. I sucked in a breath as I felt him kiss me right between my legs, his lips cool against my overheated skin. 'Nora' I whispered again. 'Mmmmmm' 'I need you... I need you now.' He released me and crawled up my body until I stared into his beautiful eyes. ' And you have me. Now and forever.'- "Nora" my urgent whisper spoke what I wanted without me ever speaking a word. Nora laid me down on the bed and removed his shirt. He closed the curtains and wrapped the blanket around us. "I love you." I told him. " I love you more." Nora snuggled on top of me and kissed me so sweetly that I never wanted him to stop. Forget the past, forget the future. If the summer is all that we have then I will live everyday to the fullest that I can.


End file.
